


Green Bean and His Team

by marisluminis



Series: Let's (Almost) Kill the Avengers [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Bruce Banner, Jarvis is great, Sign Language, as per usual, everyone is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisluminis/pseuds/marisluminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce coming back a couple hours after a mission?<br/>Great. </p><p>Bruce coming back a day after a mission?<br/>Worrying.</p><p>Bruce not coming back six days after a mission?<br/>Scarier than most of the Avengers want to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It would be great if I owned any Marvel characters, but I don't; I'm just playing with them.

The mission had gone pretty smoothly. Clint just had a few scrapes and cuts, and one of Tony's suit repulsors blew out, but other than that, it had been pretty smooth sailing. The Hulk had wandered off after the last of the inventive-proclaimed, "boom-bots" (doom bot wannabes) had been crushed to a pulp. No one had been worried then. They figured Bruce would call to be picked up within a couple of hours.

No one had been worried. 

Fifteen hours. That's the longest Bruce had ever stayed away before coming back after a mission. And that was because he had been meditating for twelve hours. He seemed happiest than he had been in the past month, so no one called him out on worrying them. Jarvis just relayed that they _'Please be notified should you feel the need to take an extended stay post-mission. As to not concern them,' ___

__At the end of day one, they were all (mostly Steve) just pissed Bruce hadn't told then he was taking a little trip._ _

__By the end of day two Tony was on full-throttle 'find Bruce' mode._ _

__Clint had spent the entirety of day three practicing in the archery range._ _

__On day four, Thor had gone and bought twenty boxes of pop tarts for, 'A feast to greet the good Doctor when he returns from his travels!'_ _

__On day five Tony had completed glasses for Clint he liked to call "Jarvis Vision"- a project he had started on day three._ _

__By the end of day six, Natasha had finished organizing and sharpening her knives._ _

__All throughout the days, Tony would call Bruce, on the off chance he would pick up. Evenings would end in them sitting in silence on the couches and chairs in the living room. In the end, JARVIS would be the one to break the tense silence with any sort of update on Bruce._ _

But tonight was different.

_Sir, if I may interrupt your riveting conversation, an unauthorized military plane has just landed 76 miles from where you last had contact with Dr Banner. ___

____"And where is that?"_ _ _ _

_Nowhere, since 2002. Military files I have gained access to record the nearby building having been torn down, Sir. The craft appears to have small signatures of gamma radiation. I believe this is something you would deem, "worth a shot", ___

______" 'Gained access to?' " Steve questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ignore him," Tony waved his hand. "Can you route the quinjet destination two miles west of there?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm afraid I won't be able to land, given the amount of foliage, Sir,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We won't need to land," Natasha said._ _ _ _ _ _

................................

An hour and a half later, JARVIS alerted them that they were one mile from the drop point. The "empty lot" in the northern Washington forest had supposedly been vacated by the military in 2002, and then in turn, torn down. Given the two counts of military air traffic it had the past hour, no one really believed that last bit.

"You have reached your destination."

"Your _final _destination," Clint mumbled in a deep voice, fixing his glasses on his face.__

__

Natasha tossed a parachute to him, and slipped hers on, hooking the buckles into place.

__"Alright," Steve clapped his hands together once. "When we hit the ground, Thor, you're on outdoor crowd control. No one gets in or out unless they're in handcuffs."_ _

__"-Or a body bag," Natasha interrupted._ _

__"You and me," he pointed to the Widow, "are inside backup for Tony and Clint while they look for Banner."_ _

"How do we even know he's here?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tony spun around from the screen on the wall. "Because, Thaddeus Ross is here." He blew the screen up with a flick of his wrist, pointing to a man in a green military uniform. The older man with the mustache appeared to be yelling at a group men in matching blue uniforms. 

"Who?"

"You know, _The Great General Ross _" Tony answered angrily, waving his hands on the air, ."who "saved " America from the dangerous Hulk years ago. Tabloids forgot to mention the kidnapping and experimentation he did too. You really don't read SHIELD files, do you?"__

"And this is a live feed?" Steve asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah," he spat, as the quinjet garage door began to lower. 

"Okay, so we get this general guy-"

" _-Asshole _" Tony cut in.__

"-and get Bruce, and get out. Thor, mind giving us some cloud cover?"  


__The demigod picked up Mjolnir. "It would be my pleasure," he said before stepping off the edge of the door. Steve could feel his ears pop from the change in atmospheric pressure.__

Steve's stomach began to turn. It wasn't due to the hundreds of feet he was about to drop with lack of a parachute- that he had done tons of times. No, he had read SHEILD's files on Bruce. He knew about the experiments and how Bruce was treated like a criminal. Thaddeus Ross was a new name to him though. And now that Ross was here, Steve felt like he could turn green himself. The anger and stomachache stayed with him as he followed his team and jumped out the quinjet door.


	2. Porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author owns nothing and has no real extensive medical knowledge.
> 
> I decided to extend this short story to slightly not as short because why the hell not.

Somebody was poking him.

 

Bruce remembered transforming back into himself in the woods. He was only going to take a little nap, then call the others. He was always so tired after fighting. Which was funny, considering he never _really_ did any of the battling.

He vaguely remembered a sharp prick in his neck as he laid down, and all his limbs began to feel fuzzy, like the circulation had been cut off. It's a good thing he had already been laying on the ground, because he was sure the feeling spreading through his limbs would have caused him to face-plant.

He had only woken up once, really. Bruce could tell he was wearing a hospital gown. There was a single sheet covering him up to his chest. He looked to the side of the bed, spotting a clear bag of fluids hanging from one side of an iv pole, and a bag of blood hanging from another.

 

Was he hurt? What had happened? Why was he getting blood? He hoped the doctors knew about his irradiated blood cells. They were-

 

A clicking sound drew his eyes to the corner of the room. A woman was standing at the door, just staring at him. Bruce tried to say something, but the woman cut him off when he opened his mouth.

 

"Good morning Doctor Banner!" She said cheerily, "And how are we feeling today?"

 

Bruce whispered back. "Well, I-"

 

"Great!" She walked over to the side of the bed, looking at the beeping monitors and smiling a very plastic smile. It made Bruce think of one of those old porcelain dolls. How they were always smiling but always looked uncomfortable.

 

"Excuse me, where-”

 

"Looks like your oxygen levels aren't as high as we'd like," she interrupted again. "Let's just... get this on you," she said, fumbling with a cannula. And then she was _way_ too close for comfort, slipping it over his ears and into his nose. "I will be back in a few minutes to answer any questions you have..."

 

He couldn't quite hear her as well, and when he blinked, Bruce found his eyes didn't want to open again. He was just suddenly so tired. He supposed that was fine; she would wake him up when she got back.

 

But someone was still poking him.

He opened his eyes halfway. His eyes decided they didn't want to focus, but he could fuzzily see someone arranging an iv in his arm. A low beeping sound came from next to him.

 

 _Heart monitor..._ Bruce's brain supplied.

 

"Don't worry Doctor, we're just drawing some blood," a voice said.

 

Bruce didn't really want to have his blood drawn. But then, he didn't really care. It's not like he had then energy to object. He could feel himself shaking, and his head felt... fuzzy. As if it was floating away from the rest of his body.

 

"Jesus, can we get the guy a blanket?" Another person said. "I'm surprised he hasn't gone into hypovolemic shock!"

 

"He'll be fine. Ross said he lasted longer than this before going into shock during the previous experiments," the first voice said.

 

 _Ross..._ so he wasn't injured. They were just experimenting on him. But he was so cold, and Ross was going to try and put him down, and he was cold and Ross was going to kill him and he was so cold and-

 

The low beeping next to him had turned into a loud shriek.

 

"He's not supposed to be this aware. Can I get another bag of midazolam in here? The inhalant isn't enough by itself. I need to get this blood to patient four." The first person said again.

 

 _An inhalant... sedative._ Bruce thought sluggishly. _That doesn't sound... legal._

 

He wanted to object, he really did! But he was just so tired. The door clicked again, and he could hear rustling next to him. It was only a few seconds before the drug found its way into his system, and Bruce let himself get dragged under.


End file.
